1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing structure for a testing vessel, and more particularly, it relates to an improved sealing structure for a testing vessel wherein test pieces which are made radioactive by neutrons can be tested even under special circumstances.
2. Related Background Art
In general, as to a various kinds of materials used with systems in an atomic power equipment, which are influenced upon the radiation, the detrioration of the material such as deformation and/or damage thereof due to the irradiation thereto must be grasped. To this end, test pieces made of the material having the same property as that of the material to be used are subjected to the radiation in the nuclear reactor, and various strength tests are carried out regarding the irradiated test pieces. Such strength tests are sometimes carried out under the vacuum condition or under the high pressure condition, and thus, in the past, testing vessels of sealing type have been used.
The testing vessel of this type generally comprises a cylindrical testing vessel body having an open upper end and a closed bottom end, and a lid plate covering the open upper end. When the test is carried out, the lid plate is rested on a flange formed on the upper end of the vessel body and is sealingly tightened against the vessel body by means of a tightening means such as bolts to seal the interior of the vessel body from the outside.
In the above-mentioned testing vessel, when the test piece is made radioactive, an operator cannot directly conduct operations with respect to the testing vessel, but must conduct operations with remote control, for example, by using a manipulator, from the outside of the shielded room. In this case, however, it takes a long time and labor to mount and dismount the lid plate with respect to the vessel body with the remote control, thus worsening the operability and efficiency of the test. Therefore, in order to improve the efficiency of the test, the easy and simple opening and closing operation of the lid plate has been requested.